the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ariadne
A beautiful she-cat with a cinder colored pelt. Greenish hazel eyes, pale brown nose. Darker brown paws and lighter coat on her back.'' Her name is greek means, "most holy"'' Life She was born to Pasiphae, and Minos, the old greek king of Crete. Her siblings were Phaedra, Cratreus, Deucalion, Glaucus, and Androgeus. She was born in a broken down twoleg apartment, where mostly all rogues went to stay. She grew up inside the Twoleg town, with many other cats in her life. She met Plutarch one day while she was nearing the warrior cats. He had neared her and warned her about the dangerous, bone eating, rogue killing warrior cats. It frightned her, as a kit. Theseus, one of her really close friends had saved her from an attack by one of the warrior cats, sending him madly in love with her. She ignored him after that and went to Dionysus,searching for help. He soon asked her to be his mate and she agreed. They had kits but different stories say one of the kits could be Thesues's but it is unknown. They're kits were, Oenopion, Staphylus, and Thoas. She cared for the kittens the most while Dionysus was protecting her. She got used to life in the den, but couldn't wait until the kits grew up. Oenopion was almost killed by Orion, his friend, but the under ground tunnels saved him. After the kits grew to a certin age Ariadne became really weak from nursing so much. She was ordered to her den most of the time by a healer from The Place of Starry Skies. She knew she was going to die and she wanted to make one last trip before she did. She only made it half way and died in a cave with the healer. Dionysus became devastated and killed himself to see her again. The kits strived on and are still alive. Personality Serious, generous, kind, caring, sweet, loving, carefree, beautiful, big-hearted, self-centered, depressed ever since she left Theseus. Family Mother: Pasiphae Father: Minos Siblings: Phaedra, Cratreus, Deucalion, Glaucus, and Androgeus Mate: Some say Theseus was her mate when they fought off a patrol of warrior cats. But some say, Dionysus was her mate. Kits: Oenopion, Staphylus, and Thoas Grandparents: Mothers side:Grandmother: Helios, Grandfather: Unknown, Fathers side:Grandmother: Europa, Grandfather: Zues Status She is now in The Place of Starry Skies. She died in a cave with a healer that had traveled with her when she became very weak. She only made it half way to her destination when she died. Gallery Trivia *She is a greek god *Dawn did her best to base her off a greek god *Dawn worked hard on her *Ariadne is Dawns favorite god aside from Apollo *Her whole family are acually greek gods. *The source is http://Wikipedia.com *Ariadne died in a cave with a healer (Unnamed) *One of Ariadne kits are not truely hers. Dionysus tended to flirt a lot soo... Category:She-Cats Category:Rogues Category:Takeachance32's Pages Category:The Place of Starry Skies Cats